


Putting It In Words

by Maymot97



Series: Coming Out Slowly [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bigender Character, Bisexual Character, bigender!Dipper, bisexual!Stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymot97/pseuds/Maymot97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper tells Grunkle Stan (in a few words).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting It In Words

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.
> 
> I'm sorry this is so short, but I'm not very good at writing long fan fictions, so I mainly just write series of one shots. Sorry!

Dipper stares back at Grunkle Stan, trying to keep a straight face, and really really trying not to cry. He knew that the conversation was going to happen at some point, but nothing could’ve prepared her for actually talking to Grunkle Stan. 

And Stan was being so… calm about it. Like calm in a way that Stan usually isn’t in these types of situations. Usually he would be making uncomfortable or just downright horrible remarks, but instead of that he was waiting. Waiting for Dipper to talk. 

It was almost as if he recognized that he needed to actually act like an adult for once.

Which left Dipper sitting at the kitchen table, twirling a strand of hair around his finger (and how exactly was Mabel not always doing this? When it feels so dang good?) and trying not to look at Stan.

“You can talk when you’re ready, kid,” Stan says, glancing away from Dipper for a second.

A few more minutes passed, both uncle and nephew (niece?) fidgeting in their chairs until Dipper took a deep breath, closed his eyes and said, “I’m bigender.”

He then opened his eyes and stared at Stan, as if challenging him to say something negative.

All Stan did was nod and smile a little bit, before reaching across the table and patting Dipper on the head. “Alright, kid. You can tell me the rest when you’re ready, all right? No rush.”  
Dipper smiled. “Thanks, Grunkle Stan. Anything you need to tell me?”

Stan furrowed his eyebrows before nodding. “Yeah, you and Mabel are on your own tonight for dinner. I’ve got a date.”

“With who? Do we know her?”

Stan shook his head. “Nah, he moved up here in the winter. I think you two will like him when you meet him.”

Dipper nodded slightly. “I’ll go tell Mabel.”

Stan watched Dipper run upstairs shouting for his sibling. He shook his head again.

“Kids,” he grumbled.


End file.
